


Witch

by liahjh1289



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahjh1289/pseuds/liahjh1289
Summary: A new soul reaper is added to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and shakes things up for everyone. Witches, demons, and soul reapers...oh my!*This story was started a VERY long time ago on Fanfic, and I am only putting it on here because I don't want to leave it all alone while I put my newer work here. It may be old, but it is still my baby. My poorly written baby, but MY BABY nonetheless!





	1. Chapter One

"So, Captain Kuchiki, do you think there will be any good recruits today?"

The taller captain glanced at the young prodigy in deep thought. "I could not say, Captain Hitsugaya, it has been a few years now since any graduates could stand on their own."

"Don't make me laugh." Captain Zaraki started. "There won't be a single one who can fight worth a damn. I don't know why they even have that academy; none of the brats who make it through are worth fighting and have to be educated on how to not get themselves, and others, killed needlessly. This is a waste of my time."

"You know how I hate to agree with Captain Zaraki here, but he is right. Everything that's taught at the academy is just useless in a real battle and we have to teach them how it's properly done." Captain Kyouraku walked toward the others with Captain Ukitake walking beside him. The others immediately took notice of how Jushiro was leaning on Shunsui but none would comment, not even Kenpachi.

All the captains knew that Jushiro's illness had finally taken its toll on him and that he was not long for this world. He would die and Rukia, who had been appointed as his lieutenant after Sosuke Aizen had been imprisoned, would take over as acting captain until another could be found. Perhaps it would be one of the other Vizards, who had stayed in the world of the living, or it could be Renji if he wanted the job; he had achieved Bankai and was qualified. Either way, Jushiro would not last much longer unless Captain Unohana could find another treatment for the ailing captain.

"You shouldn't be so pessimistic. There's always a chance that someone will come through who's just a little bit different than the others." The other captains felt sick to hear the sound of a dying man's optimism.

"Perhaps you are correct, Captain Ukitake. We will find out shortly." Captain Kuchiki pulled the others' attention away from their comrade and toward the graduates who were being led into the large room by their teacher. All of the captains watched as the new soul reapers filed into the room with anxious looks on their faces. They moved to their seats to begin the selection process.

* * *

 

The gathering hall was enormous. None of the young hopefuls had ever been in a room as elegant as this. They were lined up in alphabetical order of their last names in front of the captains they all yearned to soon serve. Head Captain Yamamoto sat in the center of the small stage just slightly raised and a couple of feet further back than the other captains.

They watched as the other captains took their seats. On the far left was Soi Fon, captain of squad two and leader of the Stealth Force. Only the fastest graduates would be chosen by her. In the next seat was Rojuro Otoribash, usually just called Captain Rose. He was an odd and quiet man, but that was all that anyone really knew about him. Captain Retsu Unohana sat in the next place. She was a kind looking woman and a great healer. There were many hopefuls in the crowd of graduates for squad four. The captain of squad five was Shinji Hirako. Captain Hirako was strong and highly respected. The graduates had all decided long before their graduation that nobody really wanted to be in squad five because the captain was just creepy looking with his goofy hair and strange smile; they knew it was immature, but they just couldn't help it. All the girls wanted to be in squad six. Byakuya Kuchiki was the most handsome of the captains and had a reputation for protecting his squad.

There was a small gap after Captain Kuchiki's seat that allowed Head Captain Yamamoto to be seen easily and then led to the squad seven captain-Sajin Komamura. Squad seven had no real stand out traits other than the captain looking like a dog. The selection candidates were not for or against being chosen by or assigned to Captain Komamura. They were all pretty well against the next captain, however; Captain Shunsui Kyouraku was an old pervert who took nothing seriously. Squad nine, on the other hand, was headed by a man who took everything too seriously. Captain Kensei Muguruma was an uptight pain-according to the rumors-and nobody wanted to be a part of that squad either. Squad ten was supposedly a great place to end up under the order of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was a genius and could teach a young and ready mind many things. Everyone was hoping to avoid squad eleven. Kenpachi Zaraki was the worst captain to be stuck with. He was ruthless and murderous and absolutely out of control. Only the best and brightest would go to squad twelve-chosen or not-because Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was as insane and deadly as Captain Zaraki but he would kill with painful experiments and toxins. Squad thirteen was about to lose its captain. Jushiro Ukitake was going to die soon-everybody knew it-and the entire squad would be thrown into discord- another squad to completely avoid.

"Captains," the academy instructor began his little speech, "I present to you this year's graduating class. All of the young soul reapers you see before you have proven themselves worthy to become members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I would personally…"

The young soul reapers before the captains could no longer listen. They were watching said captains and gauging their reactions to the papers they had all received while the graduates had been lining up. The papers were the reports on all the students. The captains now held records of all their tests, both written and practical, all their exercises, and all the disciplinary actions that were ever taken against them and why. They were holding the younger soul reapers' futures.

* * *

 

The captains were no longer listening. Every year for nearly three hundred years the speech was the same. They were all much more interested in reading about the young people who were being presented to them than listening to their now former teacher say how great they are and how hard they've all worked. Everybody worked hard to become a soul reaper and if they made it to graduation it meant they were worth keeping around; what the captains were interested in now was what kind of problems they would have with any they may choose-such as behavioral issues or not being physically exceptional.

"Well, it looks like Captain Ukitake may have been correct about staying positive." Captain Hirako whispered to Captain Kuchiki.

"I believe you are correct."

All of the captains marked on their papers who they wanted in their squads and who absolutely could not be a part of their squads and handed in their papers to Head Captain Yamamoto. The academy instructor motioned for all of the new soul reapers to file out of the meeting hall as the captains stood to wait for them to go.

Once the room was cleared Captain Zaraki began laughing his usual, maniacal laugh. "So, how many of you suckers requested that Akihiko kid?"

"Why do you say his name like that, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui smiled at the much larger man.

"Someone who has no disciplinary record and has perfect marks on all of his classes and tests is nothing more than an academic suck up with no personality or character and who will never be worthy of being called real soul reaper!" Kenpachi frowned at the thought of someone who he considered to be weak becoming a soul reaper.

"Just because you don't like people who aren't trouble makers doesn't mean that they aren't worthy of being called a soul reaper." Soi Fon scolded Kenpachi, although a small part of her believed that he was correct. While she did lead a group of endlessly loyal men and women she still felt that all people must have some mind of their own.

"That is enough" Head Captain Yamamoto rose from his seat to address the other captains. "All of you will return to your daily functions and I will send messengers with a confirmed list of all of your new squad members." All the captains bowed to their leader and separated to return to their respective barracks.

* * *

 

"So, captain Soi Fon, were there any candidates worth bringing into our prestigious squad?" Second Division lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda smiled stupidly at his petite captain as she walked back into her office after the selection ceremony.

"There were a few of them who were half decent but none who were really worth being hand picked." She watched as the fat man threw more chips in his mouth and, as he was chewing, hit him hard in the gut and watched as he flailed wildly.

* * *

 

"Captain Rose, did you choose any new recruits?" Lieutenant Izuru Kira placed another stack of paperwork on his captain's desk.

"There was one that I thought had promise, but many of the captains agreed. This year it's squad seven's turn to get the most requested pick. We'll most likely end up getting the riffraff that nobody wanted."

* * *

 

"Lieutenant Kotetsu, please prepare for tomorrow's induction. I am expecting quite a few new comers to our squad."

Isane bowed politely to her captain. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 

"Captain Hirako, do you know how many new recruits we'll be getting?" Momo smiled at her captain from her desk in his office.

Shinji returned a light smile to the young girl. "I'd say only about four or five, Lieutenant Hinamori. There weren't too many who were impressive and squad seven is up for first round picks. It's going to be slow tomorrow I'm sure."

* * *

 

Lieutenant Abarai was signing the final document in his current stack of work when his captain returned to the squad six barracks. "Captain, were there any good recruits?"

"There were a couple who stood out, but none of them were worth talking about." Byakuya sat at his desk and began working on his own work. "Renji, I need you to go to the squad twelve barracks and get confirmation on the training site tomorrow."

"Yes Captain."

* * *

 

"Welcome back, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Iba. Be prepared for tomorrow. I've chosen a young man who I expect great things from and I would like for you to take him under your wing after the test."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

 

"Nanao, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Captain Kyouraku, all preparations are complete." Nanao looked down at her captain who was lying on the roof of the main building of the squad seven barracks and chewing on a piece of grass. When he didn't say anything else she began to get irritated. "Are you planning on doing any work today, sir?"

"Why, Nanao, I thought I had finally taught you that work is for rainy days."

Not able to take his lazy attitude anymore Nanao proceeded to kick her captain in the head.

"Nanao, why must you be so cruel, my sweet little Nanao?"

* * *

 

"Captain Muguruma, sir, how did the ceremony go?"

"That damn, big lug was right; it was a waste of time. Not one of those losers was worth leaving the office for and now I'll be behind on paperwork for a week." He threw his things in the floor next to his desk and removed his zanpaktou from his side to lean it against a bookshelf. "Shuhei, have any messengers come for me?"

Lieutenant Hisagi sighed at his captain. His former lieutenant was supposed to coming to visit him from the world of the living, but after two and a half months she hadn't even sent word. "I'm sorry, Captain, no. There have been no messengers."

"That's fine, let's just get back to work."

"Hai, Captain."

* * *

 

"Hi, Captain; I didn't expect you back so soon! How was it?"

"Terrible, Rangiku; there were only a couple worth considering but even they weren't very impressive." Toshiro sat at his desk and sighed. He leaned back and closed his eyes in hopes of a bit of rest.

"So, a slim picking as far as strength goes," Lieutenant Matsumoto started, "but were any of them cute?" She fell to the floor laughing when her captain's chair fell backwards and he hit his head on the table behind him.

* * *

 

"Yachiru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, I need you three to get ready for tomorrow. We may not be getting any strong candidates for our squad, but we still have to show up and make them feel…welcome." Kenpachi busted into a laughing fit while the others just smiled at the prospect of fresh meat.

* * *

 

"Nemu, send word to all the other captains of where we will being testing the new brats tomorrow and prepare for our new test subjects!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

Rukia carried a cup of tea to Jushiro's room. It broke her heart to see her captain in such a state. "Here's your afternoon tea, Captain."

"Thank you Rukia." He smiled as she handed him the warm liquid.

"Captain, I've heard there weren't many candidates who stuck out this year. What did you think?"

"On paper there was only one who made himself known, but there was young woman whose name I do not remember who looked like quite the difference maker. Of course, those could just be the thoughts of a dying man who's loosing his mind." He smiled at her again, trying to help her accept his death as he had long ago.

"No, Captain, if you saw something in one of them then I do not doubt that we will see just how much of a difference this one girl will make tomorrow." Rukia rose from her seat and took the empty tea cup from the sick captain. She smiled and bowed politely before leaving the room to again mourn the coming loss of her captain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new soul reapers are divided into their squads.

This year only showed thirty-seven graduates of the soul reaper academy. After Sosuke Aizen had betrayed the soul society and all of the events and death that followed fewer souls were willing to become reapers for fear of their own lives. The ones who were brave enough to even join the academy now were tested more on brains and loyalty than any kind of real strength. Too many soul reapers were still afraid to walk around alone in the dark, let alone allow someone who may turn against the seireitei to become one of their equals.

"So, Akihiko, where do you think you'll end up?"

The graduates had all been treated to a graduation dinner before their big day. They were all buzzing about where they would end up and who they hoped to have in their squad.

"I don't know, Yota, any of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would be lucky to have me." Akihiko, a young man of average height with the average brown hair and eyes, sat surrounded by the 'lesser' classmen, as he called them. He was the fastest, strongest, and smartest in their class; he had done better than anyone else on all of the tests and exercises given.

"I just hope I end up in squad four. I'm much better with kido than I am with my zanpaktou." Taizo, small in body with black hair and soft brown eyes, frowned at the table.

"Don't worry, Taizo, you will. After all, that's where they send all of the losers." Akihiko laughed at his own joke.

"You think you're all that, but you're nothing but a big jerk, Akihiko!" Hazuki was also one that would be placed in squad four. She was short with blue eyes and light brown hair. "You just wait; whatever squad ends up with you in it will be sorry!"

Akihiko laughed at the small girl. "Please, I'm the best in the academy and before too long I'll be the best in the entire soul society. After tomorrow's initiation test all your captains will be wishing they had gotten me and that none of you had ever even applied to become soul reapers!"

The rest of the dinner went on with little interruption. The food was good-better than what most of them had ever had. Most of them were too anxious to really enjoy the dinner, though; worrying about their futures in the seireitei and who they would be assigned to.

"Attention, students, attention!" The instructor's voice rang out over the commotion. "I have the squad assignments here."

Finally, the graduates and the captains would know what they could expect tomorrow.

Squad One-X

Squad Two-Naho

Squad Three-Nami, Mayu, Kishi, Jin

Squad Four-Masa, Taizo, Hazuki, Mana, Kiko, Ken

Squad Five-Kaho, Izo, Isamu

Squad Six-Benjiro, Kodochi, Atsuo, Ikki

Squad Seven-Ine, Hisashi, Arata, Chika, Akihiko

Squad Eight-Ima, Hiroko, Kinu

Squad Nine-Tamiko, Youka

Squad Ten-Takuya, Hisano, Ayumi, Azusa

Squad Eleven-Hibiki

Squad Twelve-Hirohito, Yota, Jun

Squad Thirteen-Hikaru

* * *

The air was still damp with the morning dew. The class of graduated soul reapers stood facing their newly assigned captains in wait. The captains were to head out to district 189 with their new squad members; district 189 was the only district in all of the soul society that was always infested with hollows. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads used the area as a sort of initiation test. All of the graduates would be thrown into a battle situation against more hollows than they could handle. The captains and lieutenants would determine where to place the new members depending on how long they lasted without having to be saved by their superior officers.

Soi Fon looked at her one recruit. The girl's name was Naho. She was of average height but she was fast. She also had a good bit of physical strength so she would be a great addition to the Maggot's Nest. She would have to be trained in more advanced hand-to-hand combat but that was a long way away- first and fore most she had to prove herself.

Rose stared blankly at the four youths in front of him. They all looked terrified. He couldn't blame them. He remembered when he had gone through the initiation and it was hell on earth. The major difference was that he had already mastered shikai. The four in front on him had only just learned to speak to their zanpaktou and could not control it entirely. Nami and Kishi looked even more afraid than their female counterparts, Mayu and Jin. They had no stand-out characteristics like he had so hoped for. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

Retsu smiled at her very excited new comers. The six of them were not expected to take part in the fighting, but rather they were supposed to heal any of the others who were injured. Kiko, Hazuki, and Mana had excelled in internal healing and reiatsu restoration while Masa, Taizo, and Ken had all excelled in external wounds.

Shinji's usual smile was gone. Kaho, the young woman who was placed in his squad, was a short and somewhat chubby little thing. She looked scared of everything. Izo, who was standing to her left, sneezed and she jumped. Shinji sighed again. Isamu laughed at Kaho and she jumped again. 'Today's going to be a long day.'

Byakuya stood in front of the small group with Renji standing just behind him. Benjiro was a great addition to squad six. He was scientifically advanced and would help greatly with the forensic unit. Atsuo was a strong fighter and Ikki was excellent at kido attacks. The girl, Kodochi, was average in all aspects of fighting as far as her marks in the academy read. She was not average in looks, though. Even Byakuya could not help but to look at the young woman. She had amethyst eyes, sapphire hair, and pearl-white skin. She looked nothing like the others but she still didn't impress as far as power was concerned.

Sajin was quite proud of his new squad members. He had succeeded in obtaining Akihiko. He was a perfect student and had exhibited great promise. Hisashi and Arata were the second and third rated graduates of this particular class and Sajin had all of them. His squad was sure to be much stronger now. On top of having the top three students in the class, Sajin had also been given two very beautiful girls who were ranked seventh and eighth; Ine and Chika were strong and smart and would certainly be welcomed by all the other members with open arms.

Shunsui smiled brightly at the three girls who were joining squad eight. He knew that it would lead to trouble with his sweet little Nanao, but Ima, Hiroko, and Kinu were just too cute to ignore. He laughed again to himself and waited for Nanao to hit him in the back.

Two new girls in his squad-they were hot. Kensei couldn't lie, the girls joining squad nine were curved in all the right places and they knew how to wear their uniforms. Tamiko had beautiful big brown eyes and hair to match while Youka had green eyes and the blackest hair he had ever seen. He wasn't excited about having girls like this on his team. They were hot and they knew it. What was worse was that they would cause a ruckus in the ranks and the absolute worst part was that they had already set their sights on Kensei and Shuhei. He looked to his lieutenant and saw the same dread in his eyes that he himself was feeling.

Toshiro couldn't care less about the people who were joining squad ten. They were all second-rate fighters and he didn't have the time or patience to deal with them. Rangiku, on the other hand, was very happy. She saw Ayumi, Hisano, and Azusa as possible gossip buddies and she had already been squealing at him over the 'delectable' Takuya. He didn't care about any of this, but it did make him happy to see his crazed lieutenant truly happy again.

Only one graduate was seen as good enough to join squad eleven. His name was Hibiki and he was rather the disappointment. He was short and lean and every time Kenpachi looked in his general direction he flinched. Kenpachi looked around at the others and saw one that interested him. The look on the young soul reaper's face, in their eyes, was one of absolute determination and readiness. While the others looked scared or worried this one was resigned.

"You've noticed it, haven't you Kenpachi."

He looked down at Jushiro who looked like he was just barely able to stand. "Yeah, I have. You saw it at the selection?"

He smiled. "Yes, I did. I think today will be much more interesting than the others think."

Kenpachi smiled and he heard his new recruit swallow nervously. "I think you're right."

"I don't get it, Kenny, what do you see?" Yachiru popped up over his large shoulder.

He smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry, Yachiru, you'll see it soon." He huffed in annoyance at the rules of the initiation test. "It's a damn shame that Yumichika and Ikkaku aren't here to see this."

Mayuri was as excited as the pervert Shunsui. Hirohito, Yota, and Jun were all strong young specimens that would be great for his experiments.

"Nemu, I need you to prepare for studies Z-147, X-218, and L-451."

"Yes, master Mayuri." She immediately agreed to what her twisted creator asked but she couldn't help but also feel sorry for the new squad members. There was always a chance that they would survive and she had to remember that.

Jushiro made it back to Rukia just in time to hear her tell their new member, Hikaru, that she didn't have to worry. The test that was to be conducted would be watched by all captains and lieutenants and, should the need arise, the fighting would be stopped by said captains and lieutenants. Everyone would be safe. Jushiro knew that she was right, but having an entire class without one who had mastered shikai would make this day a bit more difficult.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test begins

Head captain Yamamoto led the squads to the testing grounds. It took most of the day to get to where they were going. The hollows didn't take notice of them immediately, but the graduated class certainly took a great deal of notice in the hollows. Most were weak hollows that would show no challenge for the rookies, but some of them were clearly strong enough to give even a lieutenant or captain a bit of trouble. Some of the young soul reapers looked to their captains and lieutenants for some sign that they were joking, that the stronger hollows would be eradicated before the test began, but they found no such thing.

"You have all been chosen to join the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and protect the Soul Society and the balance of souls in the world of the living. Now, go and show us what you can do!" Head Captain Yamamoto gave the signal for the start of the test and thirty-one of the thirty-seven beginners ran head-first into the nest of hollows.

All eyes were on Akihiko. He was the main pick for this year and had an excellent school record. He removed his zanpaktou and began fighting one of the weaker hollows. He had perfect fighting form but that left him open for an assault from behind. He heard the hollow coming at him and jumped into the air quickly. The smaller hollow followed and he quickly cut it down.

* * *

"Seems like this one will be a decent fighter after all." Shinji stated to no one in particular.

"I still think he's nothing more than a pathetic little novice. When we 're forced to step in it'll be because of him." Kenpachi frowned down at Akihiko

"I have to say, while he does have basic fighting down, there is one other that I am much more interested in watching." Jushiro sat in the chair that Rukia had brought for him and looked out at the young woman he had seen earlier.

"I agree, Captain Ukitake. That one is much more interesting. Hopefully I'll get a good show today after all."

"So, who is it you two are referring to?" Soi Fon looked as confused as the other captains and lieutenants.

"Kenny won't tell me, either!" Yachiru ran forward to the edge of the cliff to look at the young soul reapers who were fighting the hollows. "He says I'll know who it is when I see it."

"What is it?" Shunsui looked at his old friend for an answer but the smile on the dying man's face told him he too would have to wait and find out.

* * *

Hisashi, of squad seven, attacked one of the strongest of the hollows in the nest and was sent flying into Naho of squad two.

"Move you moron!" Naho yelled as she pushed Hisashi out of the way and jumped up just in time to miss the attack of the hollow he had previously assaulted.

Naho used her amateur flash step to get away from Hisashi and attacked one of the other, weaker, hollows.

Akihiko went to Hisashi and punched him on the shoulder. "You idiot, you know better than to attack something stronger than you. Get your head in the game."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just fix it."

Akihiko looked around when he heard a scream and saw Mayu from squad three ducking and covering her head with a large hollow about to strike. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. He jumped into the air and struck the large hollow but didn't quite destroy it. The monster howled and fell back as Akihiko landed in front of Mayu. She stood up to thank him but was surprised when he pushed her back to the ground.

"Stay down, loser. The dirt is where you deserve to be."

* * *

"That's quite appalling, wouldn't you agree." Kenpachi looked at Sajin. The large dog-like captain had a very unhappy look on his face.

"Lieutenant Iba, bring Akihiko to me."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

"Haven't you learned anything from the academy? When you're too weak to fight, you run, or you'll get your comrades killed!"

* * *

Tetsuzaemon didn't have the chance to go down to get Akihiko. The hollow he had failed to kill was back up and about to attack. The boy was too absorbed in his own little speech to notice the hollow's presence behind him. "Damn it." Tetsuzaemon started to use flash step to get to Akihiko in time but he was stopped by Jushiro.

"If I don't go down there they could die."

"Just watch, Iba. They'll be fine." Kenpachi glanced at Jushiro. He was watching the scene intently; no doubt he was waiting for the same thing that Kenpachi was.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hella short fight scene.

Just as the large hollow pulled back to strike, one of the other soul reapers appeared and grabbed Akihiko and Mayu and threw them away from the hollow only to be caught by the four large claws on the monsters arm.

Akihiko sat on the ground in silent shock as the young woman stood there with blood slowly flowing down her back. He looked into her eyes and felt nothing but shame and hate. How dare she embarrass him?

"What do you think you're doing, weakling? I had this all under control!"

"Haven't you learned anything from the academy, Akihiko? When you attack the enemy, kill it; and when you think you can drop your guard on the battlefield-don't; you will die."

The young woman turned to face the hollow and saw that the others were having a great deal of trouble. The hollows were gaining more ground against them and, if something wasn't done soon, the captains and lieutenants would be forced to step in. She unsheathed her zanpaktou and held it straight out in front of herself.

"Rip apart their souls," 'Please, let this work.' she thought as she dropped her sword, "Lord Inu no Taisho."

Her zanpaktou evaporated before it hit the ground. The wind picked up and started to focus in one spot beside the young rookie. Soon the dust in the wind made it impossible to see any of the soul reapers or the hollows in the nest.

* * *

"Damn it. Now what, Captain Zaraki? We can't see anything!"

"Just keep watching, Lieutenant Iba." Jushiro's eyes were glued to the spot that the wind had focused in on.

* * *

As the air cleared no one could believe what they were seeing. The hollows were backing away from a large, white dog. The dog had two tails and it had blue-purple streaks just beneath its eyes, which were lined in a maroon red. The dog howled and the hollows visibly flinched away from the great beast. All eyes then turned the bleeding girl next to the animal's leg as she raised her arm, commanded an attack, and dog obeyed.

The fight did not last long as the enormous dog ripped all of the hollows to pieces. The other graduates watched on as the quiet girl who nobody really knew defeated their enemy. Once the final hollow was destroyed the dog went back to the girl and it began to change. The dog was shrinking. When it reached the size of a small horse it stopped and leaned down to catch the girl as she fainted from blood loss.

* * *

"I see it now, Kenny."

"Told you so."

* * *

The zanpaktou carried its master to the top of the hill where the captains and lieutenants were waiting. It grunted at Retsu as she walked toward them.

"I am Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four-the medical unit. You do not have to worry about her. I will take great care of your master."

The dog looked at her for a moment more before deciding he could trust her. He lay his wielder down in front of the kind faced woman and nudged the girl before transforming back into sword form and returning to his sheath.

Retsu stepped forward and turned the young woman over on her front so she could asses her wounds. "She needs immediate medical care." She released her zanpaktou and placed the girl inside so she could start healing. "I will send for you when your subordinate is well enough to speak, Captain Kuchiki."


End file.
